Hyūga Showdown: The Tailed Beast Vs The Tenseigan!
"It was a foggy mist surounding the Land of Fire, and sun had begun to set. A slient Shirubā Hyuga was drifting through the mist, searching for something important." "Why can't i sense any chakra?" Shirbuā sighed. "Ashiki is going to kill me if I don't find any." Suddenly, Shirubā saw a shadow through the mist, but couldn't tell if it was a human or a beast. Through the mist it was none other than the son of the Seventh Hokage. Heading from Konoha to complete missions his father assigned to him. "Geez. Simple errand missions." The boy ezclaimed out of frustration about his boring shinobi life. "I need some action!" He shouted loudly. Hearing a loud shout, Shirubā turned his head in the direction it came from and activated his Byakugan. "Hmm.. Another shinobi i see. As his chakra levels are high." He thought. Moving at high speeds, Shirubā came face to face with the ninja, and became surprised with who he saw. Being a sensor, Randy felt an abnormally powerful chakra approaching with genuinely amazing speed. Not really intimidated by the source of the chakra, he waited for the person to reveal themselves. Laying eyes on the person in front of him, Randy saw the person contained traits of the Hyūga clan, a clan in which he too descends from. "And you are?" He stated wondering why the man was I such a rush to meet him. "My name is Shirubā Hyūga. I noticed your Hyūga presence and wanted to see a true member for myself." Shirubā explained. Seeing that the boy was ninja, he had a new idea. "I abandoned the Hyūga Clan ages ago, but i would love to see what the new generation is like. Care for a friendly sparring?" "Well I kinda have something that I need to do....but what the heck. Dad can wait." Randy agreed to the sparring match. "I need a good fight anyway." "Let's make this a good fight then." Shirubā assumed his fighting stance, and activated his Byakugan. "Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!" "He is.going right in, huh? I'll oblige." Randy thought as his fellow clansman took on the gentle fist stance. Without activating his own ocular powers, Randy patiently waited until the man threw to first two palms. Once they were thrown, Randy effectively sidestepped and then preformed a low kick that was seemingly in one single motion, to trip the knock the man off his feet. Shirubā was able to sense the kick coming, and was able to stop it. Shifting his foot, he prepared his next attack. "Leaf Rising Wind!" The kick sent Randy upwards, and Shirubā began his kicking fury. "You should really announce the name of you technique before you do it." Randy stated as his was able to evade the man's kick with being close to the ground with sway to the right side. Thrusting his palm as he swayed, Randy blasted pressurized air at the man within point blank range to knock the man back. Needing a quick reaction, Shirubā released chakra all over his body, neutralizing the blast. Landing back on the ground, Shirubā gave the shinobi a sly grin. "Wow, you're good. Let's see if you got more!" Thrusting his hands, he released a deadly gust of air, pushing the boy back. By this point the boy's own Byakugan was active and with it he was able to clearly see torrent of wind spiralling towards him. Quickly foraging replica of himself, Randy sought out to do the same technique he preformed mere moments ago. With the clone's assistance it would have produce air pressure on a much larger scale, nullifying to wind ninjutsu. Seeing that his attack was being stopped, he also made a replica of himself, and began shouting. "Two can play the clone game! Watch this!" Shirubā had the clone release a slicing wind, while he hit certain points of the wind, making them faster and deadlier. It ripped through the ground and trees, aiming to slice Randy and his clone.